


A Rather Large Party

by NotAFriendlyWitcher



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAFriendlyWitcher/pseuds/NotAFriendlyWitcher
Summary: Just a place for all the dragon age prompts I write! I write for anyone even if their timelines don't match up!  I take requests!!





	1. Dorian Pavus x Alistair Theirin

Dorian Pavus X Alistair Therein 

 

Prompt: I couldn’t 

 

 

The night seemed to drag on as Alistair dragged himself through the never ending corridors of Skyhold. It seemed that no matter how hard Alistair tried to remember the way around he always ended up getting lost, now he had gone up a flight of stair and now is surrounded by shelves and shelves of books, circling around the room. A warm glow was coming from between two shelves, as Alistair moved closer he saw that there was an armchair with books piled on the floor, a cloak had been flung carelessly over the back of the chair. 

 

“See something interesting?” Alistair jumped at the voice behind him, turning on his heels quickly only to come face to face with Dorian. The mage was clad in nothing but his breeches and boots, his tanned and toned chest left out for all to see. Yet the only person that could see it was Alistair, who became highly aware of how alone they were. Not that he was worried but he didn’t stand oblivious to Dorian’s constant flirting and the occasional touching here and there when they were close. “You know starring is rude, but as it looks so adorable when you do it I’ll let you off”

 

“Dorian! Right….Uh…I” Alistair could have literally eaten his tongue by now considering how much of a blabbering fool he was making himself look. “I got lost, if I’m honest with you, I am always getting lost in this bloody castle, and now I’m here with you….and you have no shirt on” 

“Very observant, tell me Alistair do you know where you are now?”

 

“The library?”

 

“Oh very good!” Dorian moved closer to Alistair, walking the red head back into the wall with a window, Alistair felt the cold of the glass against his back, and the heat coming from Dorian on his front. “You are in my little area here, no one comes here usually without me, unless you’re the inquisitor she comes when she pleases because I let her…You my dear little red head weren't invited” 

 

Alistair looked at Dorian with wide eyes. Was he really telling him off for walking into a certain part of the library. Their faces were mere inches apart, If Alistair really concentrated he swore he could feel Dorians breath ghosting over his skin. 

“I have a remedy for this though, I have been in need of some company for a while now, you could if you wanted to stay, offer me some company?”

 

Alistair let out a breath of relief, he wasn't angry. “Of course”

 

“Wonderful”

 

It happened fast, faster than Alistair could react, Dorian pressed up against his pushing him further into the window if it was even possible, their lips crashing against each others. Alistair eyes wide as Dorians hands gripped his hips, slowly moving their way down to his crotch. 

“Wait!” Alistair pushed Dorian back and looked up at him. **“I couldn’t”**

 

“Oh but you could, and by the feel of things you want to” He said grabbing hold of his now hardening member, Alistair jumped at the contact and removed his hands from Dorians chest keeping them up mid air just incase.

 

“No, no! It’s just been some time since I have done…anything really, just a misunderstanding!” 

 

“Oh, so you don't want me to continue?” Dorian moved his hand again, this time slowly up and down rubbing him through his breeches. Alistair although he wouldn't want to admit it let out a content sigh as he relaxed his arms and leant back against the window, who's cold couldn't have effected Alistair now even if it was covered in frost. His eyes fluttered closed as he allowed Dorian to continue, not knowing about the smirk that was now forming on the mages face.   
“See? Don’t you like that?”

 

“Yes” He all but moaned as Dorian worked the laces on his breeches, opening them just enough to get his hand in. Although Dorian could think of nothing better than whipping him out and using his mouth he knew that at any given moment someone could walk passed, and he didn’t think he could bare to see Alistair blush any harder.  

 

“Shh…Keep your voice down” Dorian whisper yelled to Alistair who had now become a moaning mess in Dorians hands, which had increased pace, moving smoothly up and down Alistair’s hardened shaft. Alistair ran his hands through Dorians hair, gripping it at the back and pulling him in for a kiss, which was rough and messy. Dorian used it as a good excuse to cover Alistair deep breathing and groans. He couldn't help that fact that his thoughts went to the state of his hair and how much Alistair has probably messed it up. 

 

“Dorian…I’m going to…Makers breath” Dorian didn’t stop as he felt the warm liquid around his hand and wrist, nor did he stop Alistair from letting out a load growl as he came, muttering Dorians name and other curses under his breath. Dorian pulled his hand away and wiped it on a handkerchief while Alistair tucked himself back into his breeches, too dazed and satisfied to even care about what kind of mess was left on him. 

 

“I um…I don’t know what to say”

 

“Don’t ruin the moment hum? Simply go to bed and dream wonderful thoughts about me, then we can continue this lovely get together some other time” Dorian smirked and walked away from the little grotto they had been in, taking his cloak with him this time. But suddenly it dawned on Alistair there was still one fact remaining. He was still lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Under the same sky 

 

Evelyn walked quietly through skyhold, taking each step slowly as she descended down towards the main gate, her eyes falling on the group of scouts by the fire and tents, laughing and taking nonsense to each other. It made her smile to know that even through all of this people still have enough hope to stick together and hold each other up. 

 

A light in the corner of her eye caught her attention, it was coming from the stables where Blackwall’s shadow could be seen moving about. Evelyn watched as he picked up the wooden horse he had been working on and walked outside to set it onto of a cut down tree stump, looking at it in the moonlight. Evelyn walked over and came to a stop a few feet from him.

 

“I’m impressed” Her tone was playful as always and he greeted her back with a warm smile. Evelyn always had soft spot for Blackwall, he was so noble and proud to be helping. He was an attractive man she couldn't deny that, with his toned body, deep voice and even the beard made her warm inside. 

 

“Thank you m’Lady”

 

“Evelyn, you know by now you can call me by my name, I am no better than you” Evelyn moved to stand beside him, he was looking up at the sky.

 

“Oh but you are, to think that I’m here with you, fighting by your side…it’s hard to believe so much chaos is being spread all **under the same sky** ” He looked down at Evelyn who held concern in her eyes, she lifted her hand to rest on his cheek, it wasn't the first time they had shown affection towards each other, she had done it before, a kiss on the cheek after he had carried out a favour for her.

 

“Under the same sky as me”

 

“Aye” They moved in slowly locking their lips together softly, the kiss was passionate full of love and hope for the future, her arms moved to wrap around his neck as she intensified the kiss, moving backwards with him into the stables. “Evelyn…we shouldn’t”

 

“Why not? Did I misread your feelings?”

 

“Maker no! I just…I’m not the right man for you, I wish I could explain it better but I’m not right, we can’t do this…” Evelyn’s eyes glazed over with disappointment and she looked quickly to the floor suddenly feeling embarrassed for her actions. 

 

“I will take my leave then” Evelyn turned and walked away her legs moving as fast as they could without breaking into a run. Her face was flushed red and she made her way up the stairs and into the great hall of Skyhold, avoiding anyone who may still be lingering in the halls, she walked passed the rotunda where she could see Solas still perched in his desk chair studying something which she will probably never understand. Up past her throne and to the door upstairs.

 

“Inquisitor?” Evelyn stopped at the sound of Josephine’s voice behind her, the ambassador had just come from her office, working late again more than likely. “Are you alright? You look flushed” 

Evelyn looked at her advisor with pleading eyes, she didn’t know what to do, she felt embarrassed beyond belief and a little broken up by the rejection. 

 

“Blackwall…Umm he doesn't feel the same about me” Josephine’s face held all of the sympathy in the world and in an instant her friends arms were around her hugging her close. 

 

“He is a very closed off person Evelyn, perhaps he simply doesn't know how to act around you, he may feel it’s inappropriate to pursue you”

 

“No, he kissed me…then told me he wasn't right for me and we cant go any further” Evelyn could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and her neck, a flush was creeping all over her body at this point. “I feel so embarrassed by it all Josephine, rejected like that, I thought, well I thought he loved me back” Evelyn’s eyes filled with tears, she tried to blink them away to stop them from falling but it was no use.

 

“Come on Evelyn, lets go upstairs and read Varric’s novel, that’ll surely put a smile on your face though I cant fathom why” They both giggled together and headed up to the Inquisitors chambers.

 

Blackwall sat silently in the stables looking down at the wooden trinket box he had made for the inquisitor, holding it highly in his hand, he couldn't tell her about his feelings, not when she didn’t know about his secret. He just couldn't.


	3. Marian Hawke x Cullen Rutherford

Prompt: It’s the little things that hurt the most 

 

Hawke and Cullen greeted each other plainly when she arrived at Skyhold, the Inquisitor was beside herself with excitement when she met Hawke, who happily returned the enthusiasm. But Cullen remembered the day he came for her sister, the sister he put in the circle, the sister who was now dead. He couldn't help feeling that it could have been different if he had of ignored the apostate. 

 

They shared glances here and there, Cullen could sense a tension in the air. He tried to avoid Isabella who had already in their time at Skyhold tried to coax him into sleeping with her at least five times. But he knew who held his heart and unfortunately she was dancing on a table with the Iron Bull. 

 

“She’s very energetic I’ll give her that” Hawke looked up at Cullen and smiled. “Also very strong willed when it comes to you, so Varric says anyway” 

 

“And what did Varric say?” Cullen dreaded the answer already.

 

“That your mage there told you to not take lyrium and you listened, of course he went on to saying all this lovey dovey shit about how you love was so strong it ripped the lyrium right out of you!” She put on her best Varric impression and laughed. “Not that I don't slightly believe it, you two seem inseparable, bound to each other forever” 

 

“We are” Cullen kept on looking ahead watching the inquisitor laugh and dance, Sera sat behind taking in the full view of her backside and turning to Cullen every now and then just to see if she was irritating him enough. 

 

“Well I must say I’m impressed, before you were so far up the templars ass it was a wonder you could breath, but now here you are, a Commander still, but at least a half decent one” 

 

“Thank you…the thing with your sister I-“

 

“Don’t, in the end she chose to leave with you, she knew full well we could have taken you on, at least but up a bit of a fight, but she didn’t and I will respect that, plus you’ve probably had enough hurt in your life to compensate anyway so many large scale catastrophes in on lifetime”

 

“Sometimes **it’s the little things that hurt the most** ”

 

“Like?”

 

“Like when she comes back with a new bruise or scratch or even worse for that matter, every time we send her off somewhere I feel as though i’m shoving her into danger….Maker if something happened…”

 

“I think you’ve gone all soft inside”

 

“I think you may be right”


End file.
